Great Britain
Great Britain is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Description Great Britain is not a natural creation, but the marriage of separate kingdoms and peoples. The new nation has been through a century of unparalleled turbulence: an unwelcome joining of Scotland and England; religious strife; civil wars; an executed king; military dictatorship; a populist monarch restored; and the overthrow of a second king. Less than 15 years ago, the hated Catholic James II was forced into exile in the Glorious Revolution and a Protestant monarchy restored. A short, vicious war in Ireland put paid to any chance of a Catholic Stuart restoration. Nonetheless, the exiled James Stuart has sympathisers, the Jacobites, throughout Britain. Despite – or perhaps because of – this turbulent history, Britain is an engine driving the scientific and cultural advancement of northern Europe: turmoil fuels creativity. As an island nation, Britons have always looked to, as Shakespeare puts it: “…the silver sea, Which serves it in the office of a wall, Or as a moat defensive to a house…” Britain’s strength lies at sea, but in trade and colonisation as much as naval power. Trade taxes pay for the navy; the navy allows unhindered trade. The English Channel keeps the French at bay and, to a lesser extent, the Dutch. With Dutchman William III on the British throne, there is ambivalence in the traditional rivalry with the Netherlands! The English and Scots like to think that they can sleep safe, that no foreign invader or tyranny need worry them. They are partly right, but only as long as there is no centralised Continental power. A nation that can unite the resources of Europe will surely crush the dream of Albion. This, then, is the fundamental aim of Britain: to side with the weak in Europe against the strong – and steal as many overseas possessions as possible while doing it! General Information Victory Conditions Short Campaign Capture and hold 25 regions by the end of the year 1750, including: New France, Georgia, Leeward Islands, Ireland, Gibraltar, Florida, Hindustan, Scotland, and England. Long Campaign Capture and hold 35 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: New France, Georgia, Leeward Islands, Ireland, Gibraltar, Florida, Hindustan, Scotland, England, Egypt, Malta, Bijapur, and Bengal. World Domination Capture and hold 50 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: England. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – Thirteen Colonies *'Allies' – Austria, Hannover, United Provinces, Portugal *'Trade Partners' – United Provinces, Thirteen Colonies, Sweden, Portugal *'Enemies' – Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Protestant *'Government' – Constitutional Monarchy *'Ruler' – William III (King) *'Population' – 9,179,510 *'Prosperity' – Spectacular *'Prestige' – Sublime *'Treasury' – 7500 *'Technology' - Seasoning *'Missionaries' – Robert Watson (Rupert’s Land) *'Rakes' – James Whitston (England) *'Gentlemen' - Isaac Newton (England) *'Generals' - John Churchill (England), Henri de Massue (Ireland), Kevin Mcdowell (Port Royal) *'Admirals' - Edward Russell (Irish Sea), George Rooke (English Channel), John Leake (Northwestern Atlantic Ocean) Europe Theatre London, England *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Parliament Chamber, Conservatorium, Admiralty, Cannon Foundry *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 5,153,143 *'Wealth' – 6775 *'Religion' – Protestantism 75.0%, Catholicism 25.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Devon Farmland (Peasant Farms), Bristol (Trading Port), Portsmouth (Dockyard), Oxford (Church School), Coalbrookdale (Iron Mine), Birmingham (Craft Workshop Smiths), York (Craft Workshops Weavers), Lincolnshire Farmland (No Building), Cambridge (School), East Anglia Farmland (Peasant Farms), Greenwich (Commercial Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Liverpool (Port), Manchester (Village), Newcastle (Port), Swansea (Village) Edinburgh, Scotland *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Governor’s Residence, Settlement Fortification *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 831,761 *'Wealth' – 2725 *'Religion' – Protestantism 70.0%, Catholicism 30.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Speyside Farmland (Peasant Farms), Glasgow (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Dundee (Village), Inverness (Village) Dublin, Ireland *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 3,065,477 *'Wealth' – 2875 *'Religion' – Protestantism 30.0%, Catholicism 70.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Shannon Farmland (Peasant Farms), Cork (Craft Workshops Smith), Waterford (Trading Ports) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Belfast (Port), Galway (Village) America Theatre Port Royal, Jamaica *'Starting Building' – Military Governor’s Barracks *'Infrastructure' - Not Developed *'Population' – 124,054 *'Wealth' – 522 *'Religion' – Protestantism 80.0%, Animism 20.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Kingston (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None *'Commodity Towns' – None *'Plantations' – Marchmont (Small Sugar) Nassau, Bahamas *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' - Not Developed *'Population' – 2,044 *'Wealth' – 200 *'Religion' – Protestantism 90.0%, Animism 10.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Grand Bahama (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None *'Plantations' – Andros (Not Developed) (Sugar or Coffee) Moose Factory, Rupert’s Land *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 3,031 *'Wealth' – 254 *'Religion' – Protestantism 20.0%, Animism 80.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Abitibi Farmland (Not Developed), Fort Albany (Trading Port), Ogoki Trapper Post (Fur Trader), Misstani Trapper Post (Not Developed) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Fort Rupert (Village) *'Plantations' – None Unit Roster Grand Campaign On land, Great Britain possesses arguably the best line infantry of all the factions, excellent and varied light infantry, standard artillery, and good light and heavy cavalry. As one of the most powerful naval powers in Empire: Total War, Great Britain begins their campaign with an unusually high number of ports, navies, and three very good admirals. This early strength can allow Britain to dominate the seas before other nations could marshal their navies. Britain has access to the full roster of European ships; in addition, most British ships have +15 to reloading skill, better morale, and increased hull strength, with the downside of being more expensive to train and maintain. Britain has the ability to train an unusually high variety of unique units, including Rogers' Rangers, Coldstream Guards, The Black Watch, HMS Victory, Ferguson Riflemen, and more. Three DLCs, the Elite Units of the West, Elite Units of America, and Special Forces & Bonus Content all add to new, unique units to the roster. For all those reasons, along with its starting location, Great Britain is a good nation for a first Grand Campaign. Early Battles *Militia *Pikemen *Chasseurs Britanniques *Light Infantry *Hessian Line Infantry *Ghoorkas *Dahomey Amazons *Line Infantry *General's Bodyguard (Western) *Yeomanry *Regiment of Horse *Dragoons *Sakers *12-lber Foot Artillery *Demi-Cannons *3-lber Horse Artillery *12-lber Howitzer Foot Artillery *4-inch Mortar Battery Trivia *The flag used by Great Britain under Absolute Monarchy or Constitutional Monarchy is the earlier form of the Union Jack, which was historically used as national flag by the Kingdom of Great Britain from 1707-1801. It's a combination of England's flag of St. George and Scotland's flag of St. Andrew. *The flag used by Great Britain under Republic is a fictional flag consisting of the flag of England combined with two flags of Scotland. The overall design resembles the White Ensign of Great Britain. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions